Life Confuses, Love Infuriates
by Melody Thorn
Summary: Percy never was a boy. Instead, Persephone Jackson is an irresistible daughter of Poseidon, the first and last. But even after the Second Titan War is over, Oceanus is far from satisfied. He is waging another war against Poseidon and will stop at nothing for victory. Will Percy be the key to his victory? Follows the storyline of Sleeping Beauty A/U! Fem!Percy! Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It all happened right after the Second Titan War. Ethan and Kronos were defeated. Nemesis was heartbroken by the loss of her favourite son. The titans were re - imprisoned where necessary. And each hero of the war was granted immortality. Ethan, due to his sacrifice, was also named a hero of Olympus.

When we reached camp, Apollo was giddy for some reason. Wait, Apollo? What was he doing here?

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here at Camp Half Blood?" Annabeth asked.

Clearly ignoring the fact that Annabeth had called him "lord" which everyone knew he didn't particularly like to be called, he shouted with obvious glee, "I have a new Oracle!" He did some mad supposed happy dance. Now I see what Artemis meant when she said "irresponsible brother".

Rachel came out of the Big House shortly after Apollo finished his mad dance and came straight over to me. "Perce, don't get mad but, I kinda borrowed Blackjack to get here to Camp..."

"WHAT?" I screeched. Rachel looked absolutely petrified, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico doing their best not to laugh. I sent a discreet wink their way.

"I'm sorry Percy! I needed to get to Camp you see because..." the excuses went on for a good 5 minutes. So did my acting. When Rachel finished her reel of speech, I stood there, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. When Rachel looked as if she was about to run away fearing what I might do, I couldn't contain my laughter for much longer. Neither could the others. We were all clutching our stomachs and on the ground in hysterics. Rachel didn't understand for a good two minutes until she realised I was just messing around, like my usual self, and she then joined in our laughter too.

After a good 10 minutes of snorts and stomach clutching laughter, we regained our composures. Apollo came over to us and faced Rachel. "How is my new oracle then? She's not been giving you any problems Miss. Dare, has she?"

Wait? New Oracle?

"Rachel, you're the new oracle? Is that why you came back to camp?" Thalia asked, as stunned as the rest of us.

"Yes, I'm the..." as she drifted off she clutched at her stomach and bent over as though she had some form of stomach cramps.

"RACH!" I was about to run over to her whilst campers and Chiron came running, but Apollo stopped me.

"She's giving a prophecy, Percy, don't worry, though she might pass out afterwards." At this, two of his sons, Will Solace and Lee Fletcher, dashed out ready just in case she did. After about a minute, she straightened up and her eyes were glowing a sickly green. She spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle:

"_The Maiden of the Sea,_

_Shall enter a sleep on the Olympian Jubilee._

_Many will quest to save her,_

_But only three will not deter._

_All shall travel West,_

_And the three shall fulfil the request._

_Sons of Sky, Mischief and Sun,_

_But only one will have the Maiden's heart won."_

And as Apollo predicted, Rachel then promptly passed out, caught by Lee and Will.

There it was. That was the new great prophecy.

And everyone looked straight at me.

"What?" I asked impertinently.

"A Maiden of the Sea, Seaweed Brain? You're the only daughter Poseidon has. I think you're required to fulfil another prophecy..." Annabeth called out and then drifted off.

"Wait, the Olympian Jubilee? Chiron, isn't that when the Olympians have everything set for a day before they take a day off for their kids?" Luke asked. Never had I seen the Son of Hermes so inquisitive before. Correction, I'd never seen ANY child of Hermes that inquisitive before

"Why yes Luke. I see you were listening at some point." Chiron muttered the last part to himself.

"Right, will someone please tell me what this is all about, please? I'm really confused." I guess Annabeth and Thalia are right, I do have seaweed instead of a brain in my head, just hope my dad doesn't... No offence dad!

"Rachel gave us the next great prophecy and I'm afraid child that it's based on you. You're not doing the saving, you'll need to be saved." A light flute like voice said from behind us. We all turned and saw Queen Hera walking towards us. Immediately we knelt, although, the Athena cabin did so reluctantly after Annabeth had told her siblings about the quest in the Labyrinth fiasco.

"Lady Hera, what can we do for you?" Chiron asked, his voice deep with respect for the Queen of the Heavens.

"Hermes was busy and I offered to deliver a message to you here at camp." She said matter of factly, as of it was obvious why she was here. "I have come to talk to you about a very delicate matter."

"Sister, I've been informed that you came down to do my job, is that true?" Hestia appeared out of the trees.

"OK, this is freaking me out. Aunt Hestia, what do you mean your job? Hera here said she offered to do the job instead of Hermes." Apollo asked slowly.

"Dearest nephew, although what she said about Hermes was true, Hera simply got here before I could, to claim the glory like the arrogant little sister she is. She also forgets that before she attacks me that I am more powerful than she since I was the first - born of our parents so she should go back to her husband and Olympus before I make her." Hestia said plainly and simply to her nephew at first then her sister who had turned a deathly white that rivalled Hades's. In a blindingly white flash, she disappeared.

"Well, I'm off! See y'all later guys!" Apollo said cheerfully and drove off in his red Maserati Spyder.

"Lady Hestia, this is an honour. What is it you need?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, you've known me for long enough to call me Hestia, there is no need for titles. Who I need to speak to is Persephone Jackson. It is vital that the prophecy is explained fully to her. If not, then she is in grave danger." Hestia said cautiously.

Great! Another dangerous - and - death - is - possible prophecy all about me! Why won't the fates leave me alone for one year? Ah Hades. Mess it. If that's what the fates want, then fine. I won't argue this time.

"Very well Hestia. You can use the living room in the Big House." Chiron lead the way talking animatedly to Lady Hestia all the way, whilst I trailed behind them. All I wanted to do was go to the lake and swim for the rest of the day I had left. The water would refresh and renew me after the battle for Manhattan and give me a chance to reconnect to my dad. I missed my dad and I loved him as much as I did my mom who was safe with Paul Blofis, who I still have a tendency to call 'Blowfish'.

5 minutes later, we'd reached the living room in the Big House. Hestia sat on the sofa and beckoned for me to sit next to her. Like Artemis, she preferred to staying the range of a 12 - 18 year old girl. I went and sat next to her. Before she started explaining she told me not to call her 'my lady' or 'lady Hestia' - she hates that - and told me specifically to call her Hestia, just like Chiron did. After a minute of silence, she whipped up a cup of tea for her and a cobalt blue cherry coke. I looked at her, amazed at what she did. Only my close friends and my parents knew that I had an addiction, (if you can call it that), to blue food and drink. How did she know? Before I asked, she smiled and said one word that made me re - think my question, "Poseidon." My father liked blue food as well? Ha! it runs in the family then... Or did my mom pick it up off my dad? Never mind.

"Well, where do you want to start Percy?" Hestia asked, setting down her teacup on a saucer.

Here goes nothing. Time to find out my destiny for the next year, or few...

* * *

**Luke's POV**

All the campers that had survived the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle for Manhattan were all celebrating. We'd been pretty lucky to have so many survive with minor wounds or broken/ dislocated bones. They would heal quick enough with a little ambrosia and help from the Apollo medics and their father himself later. Those with more serious wounds and those that were in critical conditions were treated by whoever was closest and had ambrosia and/ or nectar, and were treated quickly and those were camp's priorities. Those who had died were burned on funeral pyres in shrouds made by their cabins. I went up to say a few words about the Hermes kid we'd lost in the battles and how they'd be lost but always remembered.

Percy wasn't there though for any of that, she was still speaking to Hestia. She'd missed dinner, the sing - along with the Apollo cabin at the camp fire and many other things, and Percy generally never missed them. She was usually sat by me at the camp fire and along with the rest of Hermes cabin, sing like total idiots ranging from strangled cats to broken tubas. It's pretty funny actually. But then Connor and Travis take it too far and we have to stop or it means more chores.

Speaking of Percy, I've gotten to know her pretty well since after the Battle of the Labyrinth and I've got a feeling, I'm not alone. She's gotten quite 'chummy' with that Di Angelo kid from Hades's cabin and Will Solace, a.k.a Sunny Boy, from Apollo Cabin. Although there nice enough guys on their own, whenever I see Percy with them, I get this... this... rage, almost, and fire builds up inside me. It's like Ares is stood next to me with his powerfully radiating violent aura. I'm not jealous am I?

* * *

**Nico's POV**

What is the point in a sing - along after loads of people have just died? Seriously, my dad is not impressed whenever there's a war of this scale and magnitude because it only means one thing. Death. Lots of Death which means lots more souls coming through and my dad having to expand and pay out more than he already is to his workers. Charon won't stop complaining about how he's not had a pay rise in 2 millennia and he 'needs' a new Italian/ Armani suit every year or so or he's just going to let anyone in.

The only positive thing that came out of this war was Persephone Jackson defeating Kronos on Olympus, although it meant Ethan Nakamura went down with gramps when Ethan stabbed himself at his mortal point with some dagger. That upset a few kids but no one I knew very well. Percy was moved and slightly emotional but dealt with it when she found out that the people she held dearest like her mom, dad, step dad Paul, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Will, Tyson and myself had all survived the war and weren't in any way injured or crazed. Like I said, she was the ONLY positive outcome of the war because to be perfectly honest, although I respect my dad and all because he somehow protected us in a time slowing casino in Las Vegas for 70 years so Zeus wouldn't strike us down with his pretty little thunderbolt, *cue "thunder that I totally ignore and mentally tell my uncle to get a freaking life" here*.

Percy is probably the complete opposite of me and aren't opposites meant to attract? Yes, I think Percy's cute. There I said it Aphrodite. And, as if on cue, there was some form of squealing inside my head. Urgh. Why do I admit to things like these? First Minos, now Aphrodite. I'm gonna need some form of painkiller, because little miss love goddess is giving me a migraine...

* * *

**Hestia's POV**

Percy Jackson. The first demigod to ever truly notice me. A daughter of Poseidon - the first demigod daughter he's ever had. And the first he's been truly protective over. He never saw Rhode as much of a daughter to care for, just an arrogant person who just happened to be his offspring. Even Amphritrite agreed that she'd rather have Percy as a daughter than Rhode but would never admit it to the Atlantian court or Poseidon himself, let alone Percy. But, the fact that she was still a naive child at a mere age of 16, who for the past 5 years of her life had been quite sheltered from the horrors that girls her age face in the mortal world by Camp Half Blood.

But for someone so naive, she was very intelligent, (well, if she's anything like my brother, then she's intelligent when she wants to be...), and considerate. It's these things that make a successful demigod. Also, her fatal flaw was personal loyalty. So unlike Zeus's, Ares's or even Athena's children, (who's fatal flaws could blind them, Zeus = Power Hungry, Ares = Blood thirst, Athena = Hubris, generally), Percy's fatal flaw did not blind but almost assisted her in her choices. But she could not stay loyal to just one person, no. She was loyal to all of camp and certain Olympians and her family.

"So Percy where would you like to start?" I asked politely.

"Hestia, I don't understand how I'm the Maiden of the Sea from the prophecy that everyone is talking about. It just doesn't make sense." Percy explained to me. Ah. I was expecting this.

"Well, Percy. Two things. First, thank you for calling me Hestia, I hate titles. Secondly, I think this way of thinking about it is a little bit easier. Percy, what are Artemis's domains as a Goddess?" I hoped that this would help.

"The hunt, childbirth, archery, the moon, all animals and virginity." She said, counting them out on her fingers, making sure to get all of them.

"Correct. And what is another word to describe a virgin?" I asked.

She pondered this for a minute before it struck her like her uncle's master bolt.

"A maiden. Right I get the first line. What about '_Shall enter a sleep on the Olympian Jubilee_'? OK, now that's a little trickier to explain to a demigod.

"The Olympian Jubilee is a day off for the Olympians, celebrating the day they ascended their rule after the titans and a day away from the laws meaning they get to spend a day with their champions, children ,legacies and hunters in Artemis' case. They have a meeting the day before and give their orders to the minor gods and goddess of their domains that need attending to. Of course, the minor god/ goddess has to be able to have some influence over the specific domain they are told to take care of for the day. Then they sleep as most Olympians do, especially during the speeches Zeus makes at the meetings on the solstices." We both giggled a bit at this point.

Giggle.

I'd never seen the great Persephone Jackson this feminine before. I'd mainly seen her through the hearth flames fighting in full armour for a better world and against some of the fiercer monsters of the Greek world; The Minotaur, Hydra, _Empousai_, Laistrygonian Giants, Hell Hounds, Furies, _Dracenae_ and many more terrible beings.

"Anyway, back on the subject of the jubilee. They take a night of well earned sleep for the year, because we gods and goddesses don't get that much shut eye. Maybe every now and then. But on that one night, Aphrodite doesn't need to put cucumber or whatever the morning after on our eyes so there aren't any black marks from where we've had no sleep." She smiled at me at this point, a genuine smile, something else I haven't seen this summer for a while. "As soon as the sun rises, we're up and ready, preparing things to do with our champions, children, legacies and hunters. As soon as they've had breakfast, we make our grand entrances, my brother and sister, Zeus and Hera, make the most ridiculous and arrogant entrance that isn't half as flashy as your father's entrance from the sea..." I trailed off. I knew I was getting excited about the entrances all the gods and goddesses would make on the Jubilee, but that was going off track, and Percy could see that.

"We then spend the day with the Demigods we have under our names as parent or patron and we either invite them to our domain or we go to them and spend the day out or at camp with them. So more likely than not, your father will take you down to his domain and Atlantis. I hear that the Cyclopes have finished rebuilding after Oceanus attacked earlier in the summer." At the mention of visiting her father's kingdom and meeting her brothers Triton and Tyson and being with her father for a whole day, Percy's eyes had found a new emerald sparkle. "And that my dear Percy is the Olympian Jubilee."

She looked on at me, still in a slight amount of shock. Whilst she was silent, we heard the conch horn for dinner being blown.

"I guess I better go. I'm sorry Hestia. I don't want to miss dinner." Percy apologised profusely but I put a hand on her shoulder, sat her down and snapped my fingers. On the coffee table, a plate of nymph prepared barbecue, (pork I think), a small bunch of ripe, green grapes, a chunk of feta, an empty goblet and a small brazier. When Percy saw the brazier she looked over at me knowingly.

"I'm guessing Uncle Sparky up there would be offended if I didn't make my offering for my meal, right?" Even though thunder boomed, we both out right laughed. Never had I heard a Demigod speak of Zeus in such an ill yet humorous manner.

"You'd be correct there, now what else don't you understand about this prophecy Percy?"

"I understand _'Many will quest to save her, __But only three will not deter. All shall travel West, __And the three shall fulfil the request.'._That means that many people will try to rescue me, but only three will reach me or the location where I sleep as I'm guessing I enter an enchanted slumber whilst I'm in Atlantis. I can also say that I'll be hidden in the west half of the country and the three that find my location will fulfil a request that was asked of them either before or during their quest. But what confuses me is the last two lines, '_Sons of Sky, Mischief and Sun, But only one will have the Maiden's heart won.'_" Ah. This is the part I hoped she would understand without an explanation but it looks like the secret will have to come out.

"Percy, just over 2000 years ago, Greece fell to the might of the empire of Rome. As the gods, we took on new names and our heroes were changed to suit the language, Latin. Heracles became Hercules and so on. We, the gods,as I said took on new names. They were," I took out a scroll from mid – air and handed it to Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Whilst I ate my barbecue and grapes, (I sacrificed the Feta, (to dad and Hestia), as I don't really like it), Hestia unrolled the scroll and showed me the list of the names for the gods when they became Roman. It looked like this:

_Zeus = Jupiter_

_Hera = Juno_

_Poseidon = Neptune_

_Athena = Minerva_

_Demeter = Ceres_

_Hephaestus = Vulcan_

_Apollo = Apollo/ Pheobus_

_Artemis = Diana_

_Aphrodite = Venus_

_Hermes = Mercury_

_Ares = Mars_

_Dionysus = Bacchus_

_Hestia = Vesta_

_Hades = Pluto_

_Eros = Cupid_

_Persephone = Proserpina_

_Pan =__Faunus/Silvanus_

_Heracles = Hercules_

_Hebe = Juventas_

_Asclepius = Vejovis_

"Wow! That's a lot to remember." I said through a mouthful of grapes. "Sorry!" I apologised to Hestia, talking with my mouthful in front of a goddess, a powerful one at that, wasn't the cleverest idea I've ever had.

"It's all right Percy. Ares cleans his boots at the dinner table with his knife and Dionysus just belches his ABC; drunk or sober, and still doesn't excuse himself." OK. That's just disgusting. I feel sorry for Hestia.

"Hestia, what's that list of Roman Gods and Goddesses got to do with the last two lines of the prophecy?" It just didn't make sense...

"Well, the Roman gods have Demigod children as well. Now Persephone, I need you to swear on the Styx that you will not repeat what I am about to say. Do you understand?" Hestia had turned very serious all of a sudden.

"I swear on the River Styx that what Lady Hestia is about to say will not be repeated outside of the two of us." Thunder boomed as the oath was sealed.

"Percy, Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt has a brother by the name of Jason. He is a Roman and a leader of Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter is similar to Camp Half Blood except it is designed for Roman Demigods and is a lot more military in it's approach for helping Demigods find their way in life." Thalia has a brother? Who is a Roman son of...?

"Before you ask, he is a Son of Jupiter." Roman son of Jupiter, a.k.a Zeus. So that explained the _'Son of Sky'_ part but mischief and sun? Ah! Hermes and Apollo.

"Wait a minute." Something else had struck me. "How is Jason Grace going to come to camp if he's already at one?"

"A good question my dear. It's quite simple. In case another war rises up, we thought it would be best to have the Roman and Greek camps unite under one banner and give us a lot more fighters on Earth if we have to take on Typhon again, not that I personally will. And the only way to do so is to take one camper from each camp and send them to the other with no recollection of their original camp. They will then train in the ways of a Greek/ Roman and when the time is right, Hera will restore their memories. So Jason and Clarisse will be switching places. And that is how Jason will come to this camp."

"And the other two that will accompany him will be sons of Hermes and Apollo right?"

"Correct. From Greek parentage as well."

"Well, I'm guessing that means Will Solace, Son of Apollo and Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." At Will and Luke's names I blushed slightly and this didn't go unnoticed by Hestia. She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry my dear, we all have a small amount affection for someone sometimes. I admit, I have shown affection to men before I took my oath." I smiled back. Now I understood the prophecy. I'd finished my meal and drink so Hestia, once again, snapped her fingers and each plate, goblet and brazier cleaned itself and disappeared with a soft pop.

"I will see on the Jubilee my dear and remember that one of the Sons will fall in love with you and vice versa. Now go on off to the camp fire sing along with you. I think you'll catch the last half of it." Hestia smiled before she glowed and covered my eyes out of habit. Once you're immortal, you are aloud to see a god or goddess in his or her true form, without being turned into ashes from the inside out. As she disappeared, so did I. I soon re – appeared by the edge of the camp fire and walked towards the assembled Demigods. Luke soon saw me, waved me over and I sat in my usual spot next to him and we began our usual strangled cat or broken tuba singing, and this time everyone, including the Apollo cabin joined in. We were in need of a smile and a laugh after the war.

After the camp fire, we had half an hour before curfew so, by myself, I went to the lake near my cabin and without hesitation, elegantly dived in and just swam around or sat on the lake floor. I spoke to the Naiads the few fish and minnows that were in there. After about twenty minutes, I decided to get out only to be surprised by Will from Apollo's cabin sitting facing away from me staring at the moon.

"Hey Will." He jumped so far out of his skin, it was like he was wearing a costume in the shape of him. He turned, hand on heart to face me.

"Oh hey Perce! I didn't know you were in there..."

"I'm guessing I scared you?"

"That would be very true. Daydreaming is a burden to Demigods sometimes, right?"

"Yeah" I climbed out and we walked back to the cabins together. Quietly, I slipped my hand into his and he tightened his around mine for a few seconds. It wasn't anything romantic, just to help him stop shaking from the shock. When we reached the cabins, we let each other's hands go and waved goodnight as the conch horn for curfew was blown. I slipped into Cabin 3, got changed and slipped into bed. As my head touched the soft pillows and my eyelids drooped, I fell under Morpheus's and Hypnos's enchantments. And curses.

_**Dream**_

_I was in what looked like Atlantis with my dad, Triton, Tyson and all my closest friends from the Greek world. But there were three new people there. 2 Boys 1 Girl. The girl was around the same age and height as me. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes that, like mine when in water, changed colour when the light hit them in a different way. One of the boys looked slightly younger but not far from the same age as me. He looked like someone who'd spent quite a lot of time in a hot place or near a fire because his face was dusty. The older boy out of the two was blonde haired, blue eyed and like Luke, he had a scar on his face but it was near his top lip, and a lot smaller as well. Electricity seemed to flicker in his eyes, or was it lightning?_

_Suddenly, they all started to fade or become further away. It seemed as though I was falling into something. Then, a voice that sounded similar to Kronos's voice just as ancient only not as mechanical sounded throughout my dream, "Their death or your captivity little heroine of Olympus. You can't talk yourself out of this one..." And it all faded into one pair of dark blue – green eyes that I knew would haunt the rest of my dreams for eternity._

_**End of Dream**_

I woke up suddenly, sticking to the sheets in a cold sweat. There were two questions I wanted answering. First, who's voice was it? Secondly, who were the new three, especially the blonde boy? As soon as the questions were thought of, they were gone. Disappeared like a memory. Curse my ADHD to Tartarus! It can really be a pain sometimes. But that voice will not leave me alone. Nor will the image of the boy. With it still fresh in my memory, I grab my sketch pad and a pencil and draw out his face and neck. I struggle with the eyes but in the end I manage to get a rough image of him drawn down. Now just one question circles my mind before I fall back under Hypnos and Morpheus's realm of enchanting dreams and cursed nightmares... Who was the blonde boy?


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello and welcome to another chapter of LCLI, (Shortened name for the story), Chapter 2, naturally.

OH MY GODS GUYS! Loving all of you who either reviewed and or favourited/ followed the story just for the first chapter. I know I've been away for what? 10 weeks and 6 days precisely, but the best welcome you guys could give me is your support and I have made an important decision.

_**Fridays, once every two weeks is update night. Now I do warn that chapter could become significantly shorter but that's thanks to my studying for my first year of A – Level, (Junior year of High School for my American fans), so don't blame me for shorter chapters than the first.**_

I know as a dedicated reader of Fanfiction myself that Authors Notes aren't generally read but hear me out please. I really want to thank the people who have either reviewed, followed or favourited me as an author. So each of you will receive a imaginary virtual cookie of your choosing and it will appear in your mind and you'll enjoy it so much whilst reading the story! YAY! Cookies are my favourite things for life!

However, I want to thank the reviewers that I've had and here they are:

mlmary57, PjandLGequals Love, Pop55557, slam4c, HeartLover1, I Did Not Slap You, Spiritgirl16, Anastasia Diana Black, yauvsyau, the dark euphie, Riku Yamamoto, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, ztenshi104, Nadia Pintos, Rosemary, (who's a guest reviewer!), and Guest. Thank You so much! You guys get two virtual cookies of your choice so double the enjoyment of the sweet, biscuity treats known to mankind as cookies!

**And in reply to Evves Jackson, a guest reviewer, I actually do like Feta, I just wanted her to sacrifice the most awkward piece of food on the plate and I felt Feta was the best option to fill that gap. Don't mistake me, I'm a bit of a cheese monster. I even eat blue cheese here guys!**

And now, without further ado, I present Chapter 2 of LCLI – Enjoy mon ami!

**Percy's POV**

Summer was almost over and that meant Camp was as well for me. Everything was fixed up and back to normal. Nemesis had almost come out of her mourning for Ethan and was helping finish off her cabin design for any future demigods she may have and so that we wouldn't have any more "Ethan incidents" as the Stolls put it. I spent time with Grover, Annabeth and Juniper more often than not. Clarisse still gave me the odd evil glare along with the rest of the Ares cabin but at least they weren't trying to kill me whenever I turned a corner, no they only saved that for capture the flag when they attacked everyone who wasn't in their team's colours. But then again, unlike me, they didn't have an element to control so they got their adrenaline rushes in battle, both fake or real.

Anyway, apart from occasional emotional outburst from the Aphrodite cabin who were still trying to recover from the loss of some of their own, (call me heartless but if they took part in actual training and capture the flag, they might not be so distraught about breaking a nail), everything at Camp Half Blood was just peachy.

I'd contacted my mom and Paul to tell them that I was going to stay here at Camp Half Blood for the year and that I'd see them at Christmas. It was probably the safest bet I had instead of living in the mortal world after taking down a Titan Lord who will now have monsters literally tearing monuments and buildings apart to get at me for revenge no doubt. Annabeth, Luke, Grover and all my closest friends and Clarisse who I seemed to have a temporary truce with, (and all of Cabin 5 seemed to be on better terms with me since the defeat of Kronos), were all staying for the year to help escort, train and prepare new Demigods entering Camp Half Blood.

Right now I was practising sword fighting with the Aphrodite Cabin. Luke, being the only one able to handle my ability with a sword as well balanced as Riptide, was my sparring partner and teacher of the class.

Sword Fighting, Ancient Greek and Swimming/ Canoeing were the only classes I took now since I lead the other cabins in the Swimming/ Canoeing lessons so that the Athena kids wouldn't be dragged under by my father who still really hated Athena, but if I was there, he wouldn't hurt me although I could probably survive and maybe even calm things down a bit sometimes.

Anyway, halfway through the lesson, Grover stormed in saying that Artemis' huntresses were coming to camp for the weekend, which meant Thalia was going to be here which made things so much easier and nicer. She understood my nervousness around boys/ young men, (my mom said that at the age of 16, I should consider those around my age as young adults), and she tried to help me out with any dilemmas. Now, you're probably thinking, "What sort of problems would a demigoddess with as much power as I have, have with boys?" I'll tell you shall I?

Well, according to Connor and Travis, "I'm the hottest thing since Aphrodite walked the Earth last", (which was about 2 – 3 years ago near the junk yard of the Gods, where Bianca was killed by Hephaestus' giant prototype of Talos), but Annabeth and Thalia assure me that it's because I saved Camp, Olympus and the World all in one go and I'm admired for that. Personally, I hope it's the latter, but the Aphrodite Cabin keep telling me different and try to drag me off every evening before dinner for a quick makeover which I then threaten them with dousing of sea water, a sword fight or the promise of the Stoll brothers taking their revenge for me. All of these seem to work as they run back, at a full sprinting pace that rivals the wood nymphs, to their hot pink Cabin 10.

But apart from Thalia, it also meant that we'd be having another game of capture the flag that was standard procedure for whenever Artemis' Hunt stayed over. We'd only play once, but the campers still haven't won. So when Grover had trotted off, me and Luke shared a cunning glance each and the alliance between Hermes and Poseidon Cabin were immediately drawn up without discussion. It's always an advantage to have the Hermes and/ or Apollo cabins on your side because whilst their pretty good fighters, they're also very large cabins and get on well. The two you don't want to mix up are Athena and Ares Cabins. Annabeth told me once that her brother Malcolm had made that mistake once when she'd fallen ill with flu or something and it didn't go down well. Let's just say that if you put those two cabins together, you WILL end up with a lot of injuries.

After drawing up the silent alliance, we pushed the Aphrodite cabin to their limits, not bothering once about how much they complained about their hair or a broken nail, because the Huntresses and Aphrodite cabin REALLY don't get along well. It's Romance versus Solitude. It's the same on Olympus between Aphrodite herself and Artemis. Overall though, the cabin managed to pull through without breaking a nail although they complained after the lesson that it would take a good hour to an hour and a half to re – apply their make - up and redo their hair into the perfect ways they usually have them styled.

Once the Aphrodite cabin ha left the arena, I looked to Luke and whispered one word, "Beach." Then I ran off to my cabin. Cabin 3 had been done up since the war had finished. My dad had finished remodelling Atlantis and he then went to the trouble to make my cabin, (and Tyson's when he came to visit), to look like a small Atlantian building; pearl lights, coral plants growing by the door and the limestone kind of brick that I couldn't remember the name that Annabeth had given it, had been replaced by different sea – weathered stones making it shine and almost reflect the sun like it does on the water. Inside, you could literally hear the sea rushing through the air and Tyson had upgraded the little sea water fountain, I could use to contact anyone via Iris Message, to be a little bit bigger but just as beautiful, if not more beautiful. I grabbed a quick shower, (another advantage of Cabin 3), willed myself to dry and changed into my blue and green halter neck bikini and placed a white top and a pair of denim shorts, (**very** short shorts thanks to the Aphrodite cabin), matched with a pair of sky blue foamy flip flops.

I hoped Luke wasn't too busy cleaning up any messes Connor and/ or Travis had made from their pranks which usually included shaving foam, raspberry sauce and a bucket of ice cold water. We needed to talk strategy. Just as I was heading towards the beach, I heard a shout of my name. I turned and saw Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin running towards me.

"PERCY! We need your help!" OK. When Katie needed my help it either meant they needed to flood out the strawberry fields because Mr. D couldn't be bothered, they needed more hot water for the showers or something was on fire. I ran with Katie and then past her to see that Artemis' Huntresses had arrived earlier than expected and were having a full on argument with the Apollo, Aphrodite and even Demeter cabins. Thalia, Annabeth and Luke, who had obviously also been called in to help, were desperately trying to break up the argument. I see why I was needed. Feeling the familiar tug in my gut, I called to the sea and river within camp and willed it dump itself on the arguing sides but leaving Thalia, Annabeth and Luke dry as a bone. As soon as the water hit, everyone gasped and spluttered.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**" I screamed at them. "**YOU GUYS HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR WHAT? 5 MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS! SERIOUSLY? WHERE IS YOUR HUMANITY?**" I paused to send the excess water back to it's original place. Once it was back, I carried on but not at as harsh a tone. "The only ones to have a bit of decency are Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Katie who tried to stop you but you didn't listen to them. Especially those of you in Artemis's hunt. You wouldn't listen to **your own lieutenant**. That's just downright disrespectful. What would Lady Artemis say right now if she saw this? I don't think personally she'd be impressed. And campers, the huntresses helped us out in the Battle of Manhattan and this is how you repay them for their generosity, a full on argument?" I ended my lecture there. I glanced at Annabeth who seemed impressed at my choices of words.

Annabeth has a theory about me. Being a child of Poseidon, I'm slightly... how do I put this? Dim. Not the brightest bulb in the box per say. And I always try to tell her that due the fact my fatal flaw is personal loyalty, I think about what I say to people before saying it. But each time she's seen me angry and ranting and raving at anyone or anything, (don't ask about the anything!), that theory has been tossed into the bin and she comes up with a new one: I'm clever when I'm angry and not thinking about what I'm saying that it all just flows off of my tongue and out into the open, no matter who's around. That's all down to the fact that I have one of the shortest tempers in camp, but not as short as Clarisse's. Or her father's...

"But, they don't believe in love Percy!" One of the Aphrodite girls exclaimed in her high and reedy voice.

"We do believe it exists because your mother wouldn't be around mow would she, hm?" one of the older huntresses snapped back, almost sarcastically. I was sure that was Phoebe.

"Yeah, but you were saying you didn't believe!"

"No we didn't! We said we just hated the idea of it!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"**CHILDREN! ** May I remind you that I can easily bring back the water and dump it on you again. Aphrodite cabin, you should know that your waterproof mascara doesn't stay waterproof from sea water and that you all look like slaggy pandas. Go and sort yourselves out." At this point the Aphrodite cabin ran screaming back to their cabin and I was getting sick of this.

"I dare not even ask what you huntresses and the Apollo cabin were fighting about. It's usually something pretty pathetic. Let me guess, your both better than each other at archery? I'll put it this way, **YOUR PARENT/ PATRON ARE GODS OF ARCHERY! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS EACH OTHER! LEAVE THE ARGUING TO THE SIBLINGS THEMSELVES!"** And with that, not knowing what the Demeter cabin were arguing about, I stormed back to Cabin 3, my mood now fouler than anything Zeus's thunder clouds or Hades's Hell fire could send at me. What I hadn't noticed was that all the boys were gawking at me as I left the pavilion. As I slammed my door, it echoed across the silence of the Camp I'd left behind.

**Luke's POV**

Well, that was really something. I've never seen Sephie acting up like this... Maybe she's just had enough like the others. As Cabin 3's door slammed, everyone shuffled back to what they were doing and the Huntresses off to Cabin 8. Only Thalia, Annabeth and I remained where we were.

"Whoa..." It was like we were all synchronised to say the same thing at the same time.

"I've never seen Sephie get so worked up about an argument. A large argument, granted, but still, it wasn't like Kronos had resurrected himself within a month and come after us again." Annabeth was one again right. She generally was most of the time.

"You can't contain Uncle P's domain, therefore Sephie just let loose her hurricane of emotion onto everyone bar us three and Katie." Thalia reminded us. And with that, we split. Annabeth to Cabin 6, Thalia to Cabin 8 and me to Cabin 3 to check on Sephie.

There you have it guys! Sorry if there was no fluff, I tried to put elements in but all my fluff bunnies have disappeared into the clouds! :(

Please review, favourite or follow the story if you want to see more of my work!

Love you all,

Melody Thorn xxxxxx


End file.
